Goodbye
by Harmony519
Summary: "There was a pull inside her stomach that left her praying for him to chase her down. But he didn't; of course he didn't. Though as she turned the corner, disappearing into the blood red sky, she could've sworn she saw him fall to his knees."


Goodbye

"Your hopes have become my burden

I will find my own liberation."

~.~

"_Good-bye." Blake whispered into the wind. In a swift movement her gambol sliced through the train cords that connected them. She watched as his hand grasped the nothingness of the air and then fell back to his side, limp. He did not move after that, not even a stir, he just stared at her fleeting form, unable to stop her. The ache in her chest soared with untold secrets she longed to whisper innocently to him, even though she knew he would call her an idiot for even thinking them, and maybe it was from something else; a pull inside her stomach that left her praying for him to chase her down. But he didn't; of course he didn't. Though as she turned the corner, disappearing into the blood red sky, she could've sworn she saw him fall to his knees._

* * *

"Hey, Jaune." She said quietly as her classmate came to join her on the grass, snapping her book shut as soon as she heard his heavy feet. Despite her best efforts she found it hard to not let out a small giggle at the flowery blanket that swept around his shoulders.

"Hey" He replied sadly, taking a seat next to her.

"What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing." He said, shivering.

"If you're cold, go in." She hadn't meant it to come out so blunt.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No, I'm used to it."

"Oh."

There was silence for a little while where they both just looked up at the moon. She liked looking at the moon; loved it, in fact.

"Why are you out here every night, Blake?"

"I like the moon."

"W-Why?"

She sighed, shifting her amber eyes to the small lake in front of them.

"It reminds me of someone."

Jaune laughed awkwardly "A guy I bet." She humored him, but only slightly. "Here." He said after a few minutes, shrugging the blanket off.

"I'm fine, really."

"I'm going in now anyway, just take it incase." He said, before wishing her a goodnight and hurrying back to the warm, welcoming arms of Beacon.

Although she liked the awkward blond, she was not starved for company. She preferred her nights here alone. Gently, she picked up her book again, flicking through the crinkled, worn out pages with leisure. She'd read it so many times she could probably quote it word for-

"He's a little young for you."

She jumped up, whirling around and slicing the air with her now drawn weapon at the voice. "It's only me, Blake."

_Adam…_

It was only after a few seconds of starring that she saw the red lines of his hair hidden in the trees, and it was only then that she realised the loud, uneven thumping noise was her unsteady heart hammering in her ears.

"H-how did you-"

"You weren't that hard to find." Adam replied for her, stepping out from the shadows and letting the pearl coloured moon engulf him. He looked the same, even though it had been at least a year. His shoulders broad, arms long and face covered by the mask she hated.

And he was here, right in front of her.

_After all this time._

"I'm not going to attack you." He sounded annoyed, and she realised she hadn't lowered her weapon yet. Although when he mentioned it she dropped it immediately back to her side.

The silence was so heavy she could almost cut it, and she fought the urge to run into his arms, leave beacon and go back to him. But he was _so close _to her.

"Let me guess-" He began, starring at the book that lay on the ground. "Ninjas of Love?" She nodded. "Why do you read that crap, Blake?"

All she did was shrug. What else could she do? She felt nothing but electricity in her fingertips and the itching need to touch him – just to make sure he was real.

"You kept the 'bow'." He said after a few seconds. It hurt her that he sounded a little shocked that she'd kept it, like he thought she would through it away.

"O-Of course I did." She replied unevenly. "Why are you here, Adam?" She said finally, closing her eyes.

"To see you."

"Why?"

"I need your help."

_Yes. Yes. Yes. _"No."

"This is import-"

She had to remember. She had to remember why she'd left him. Why she could never go back. "No, Adam. I will not let what _you_ want burden me again."

He grunted "You think I wanted any of that?"

"You know what I meant."

"No. No I didn't."

Blake's eyes drifted open slowly to find him only a long arms length away. It made her jump backwards - only an inch - she wasn't expecting it. She didn't miss the way his lips pressed together in annoyance at her actions. He had a way of creeping up on her. He always had. One of his challenges in life used to be to make her jump at any cost, but those were simpler times.

"Who are you working for now?"

"I'm not working _for_ anyone."

"Who are you working _with_, then?"

He was silent for a second "You wouldn't know him."

"Try me" Blake retorted, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow as she tried to hide the fact that she could hardly breathe because how close he was.

"It doesn't matter. I've already got your answer." He turned then, walking away from her, heading for the closure of the forest.

"Adam!" She called, her voice disobeying her strong exterior. It wavered on his name, and he stopped – back still turned to her. "I'm sorry." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry about the way I left, I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going, I-I'm just sorry."

"It's your life, Blake."

She wanted to shout at him. It wasn't her life, it had never been. They had always shared their lives with each-other. Maybe that was why she felt so lost here sometimes, because she had no one to share her life with anymore. It had been _their _life, and she _was_ sorry. Sorry because he had always been there for her: to help her, watch over her and protect her. And she had done the same for him until now. But she had hoped he'd be sorry as well.

She expected him to leave, walk away and never come back. Instead, he turned back to her, advancing on her quickly. She watched him, not daring to move. He stopped centimetres away from her and, bringing his hand up to steady her head, placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her eyes closed and she pressed into him, he was close enough to smell now. She savored the feel of his warm lips so close to her, the way his hand felt in her hair and the way he sighed into her. And then, as quickly as it started it stopped.

He stepped away from her. "I won't bother you anymore." And he was gone. Disappearing into the night.

She stared at his back until he had vanished, her legs shaking for her to run after him. _But he is not the man you used to know, remember? _The pesky voice in her head told her. No, he wasn't. But it was actions like that that made her think he was that man. And she almost ran after him. Almost.

* * *

A/N: so, should i continue?


End file.
